


I have a... daughter?

by Leloo_Minai



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloo_Minai/pseuds/Leloo_Minai
Summary: Hotchner learns that a brief relationship during a break with Hailey in college lead to a child.  Will he step up when she needs him or will he pretend he never knew for the sake of his relationship with Hailey?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is my first time writing a fanfic so I'm not quite sure how much I should add that would make then be spoilers since adding her in will alter certain events as I have already written this from season 0 to the most recent seasons. So if anyone has any advice as to how I should've done the summary or notes, if I can alter them later, I'd appreciate it. This fanfic is something I have just been writing for myself but the Criminal minds community on reddit inspired me to share it so if no one is enjoying this I will simply end it there.  
> I do not own or have any rights to Criminal Minds, all characters belong to the show and this document is just for fun. The only characters are my own are the ones clearly that never existed in the show, as well as the Lunali group. As this is just for fun I won’t be revising it over and over like my own two novels so please don’t nitpick at any simple mistakes, read with an open mind as I make it how I wish it would be. (And yes I made the directors name a Doctor Who reference!) Also for the sake of the timeline I pushed it so Hayley and Aaron didn’t get together in HS or did but broke up and reunited later, not sure which yet.  
> And if anyone knows why it doesn't tab forward (I typed in Microsoft word and copied it in) I'd appreciate some tips. This is, again, my first time ever posting my work like this.

Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner was led into the directors office with a feeling of dread, not that his permanent poker face would ever betray that. After over a week straight on a case so brutal the team was promised a full week off they then received a phone call telling them to have their go bags ready and to wait in the conference room while Aaron reported to the director. He had even gone above Strauss who hadn’t even been aware this was all taking place.  
“Aaron, good to see you.” Director Matt Smith shook his hand before motioning him to sit as he did the same. “Now I’m sure you’re more than curious but please hold any questions, this will be difficult enough.”  
What felt like a boulder sunk in his stomach as Smith had stood and begun to pace, a nervous tic uncharacteristic for him. “Sir?”  
As if remembering he was there he finally turned back to Aaron. “Have you ever heard of the Dorian family? Or also known as the Lunali?”  
“No, sir.”  
“Smith clicked and a beautiful and familiar woman appeared on the screen. “You should remember her, Rebecca.”  
“Yes, sir, but that was-”  
“Private? Your affair with her no longer is. That is Rebecca Dore, of the Dorians. They are one of the oldest, wealthiest and most influential families in the world. Countries that won’t even consider a relationship with us take them in with open arms. It’s why our maintaining a positive relationship with them is extremely important.”  
“I didn’t know any of that but I don’t see how it relates to me, that was ages ago and I doubt she even remembers mSupervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner was led into the directors office with a feeling of dread, not that his permanent poker face would ever betray that. After over a week straight on a case so brutal the team was promised a full week off they then received a phone call telling them to have their go bags ready and to wait in the conference room while Aaron reported to the director. He had even gone above Strauss who hadn’t even been aware this was all taking place. “Aaron, good to see you.” Director Matt Smith shook his hand before motioning him to sit as he did the same. “Now I’m sure you’re more than curious but please hold any questions, this will be difficult enough.” What felt like a boulder sunk in his stomach as Smith had stood and begun to pace, a nervous tic uncharacteristic for him. “Sir?” As if remembering he was there he finally turned back to Aaron. “Have you ever heard of the Dorian family? Or also known as the Lunali?” “No, sir.” “Smith clicked and a beautiful and familiar woman appeared on the screen. “You should remember her, Rebecca.” “Yes, sir, but that was-” “Private? Your affair with her no longer is. That is Rebecca Dore, of the Dorians. They are one of the oldest, wealthiest and most influential families in the world. Countries that won’t even consider a relationship with us take them in with open arms. It’s why our maintaining a positive relationship with them is extremely important.” “I didn’t know any of that but I don’t see how it relates to me, that was ages ago and I doubt she even remembers me.” “She doesn’t remember anything… one hour ago she and her husband were brutally murdered.” Aaron’s heart sank, it had been a lifetime ago but he had loved her. He never understood why she just left without even saying a word to him. “Officially you and your team will be headed to England to help out with the investigation.” “And unofficially, sir?” Smith finally settled back into his chair, fingering a closed folder before him, his eyes boring into Aaron’s before sliding the folder across the mahogany desk to him. Hesitantly he opened the file, steeling himself so however bad the pictures of Rebecca were the Director wouldn’t see any hint of emotion. To his surprise, they weren’t pictures of Rebecca at all. Instead a beautiful blonde haired bright blue eyed girl looked back at him. The entire folder consisted of a series of photos of her and not one crime scene photo. Confused, Aaron looked back up at the Director. “Sir?” “Unofficially, I am sending you there for the now orphaned Catherine Dore. My hope is you will be able to mend the relationship between the Bureau and the Dorians after a little incident many years ago.” “Me? How would I be able to do that?” Smith began wringing his hands, both his hands and face getting clammy. It didn’t take a profiler to see that the Director was beyond nervous. “Aaron, Catherine is now the wealthiest individual in the world, she could buy this country like women buy shoes. But she is also your daughter. “That-” He looked from the Director back down to the photos and suddenly he kept seeing similarities. “That’s not possible.” With a few clicks Smith opened a file on his computer Aaron couldn’t see. “Sixteen years ago you had a three month affair with Rebecca Dore and -” “Wait how do you know she is even mine?” “Of course we had a DNA test run first.” “A DNA… how long have you known?” The shock that had temporarily froze him was replaced with rage that filled his voice and echoed off the walls. Smith stood and leaned over the table, looming over Aaron. “Your daughter just saw her parents brutally murdered and she was moments from being next. Right now I would say she needs you and the rest can be discussed later. A jet is waiting and your team is already aboard, I suggest you join them, now.” The whole plane ride Aaron was beyond quiet, leaving Morgan to take over his part. Though he hadn’t been distant enough not to see the photos of Rebecca and her husband Xavier. They had both been eviscerated so brutally it was nearly impossible to see the Rebecca he had known amongst all the carnage. Their time together he had tried to push out of his mind, it had been magical while it lasted. Now he knew why, she was something out of a fairy tale but had he meant so little that she didn’t even care to tell him they had a child. Or that she was married? “Hotch?” Breaking from his reverie, Aaron looked up to find Reid, Morgan and JJ all looking at him. “Sorry.” “I was just saying, I think we’re here.” Morgran pointed out the window. A large stone wall should’ve hidden it from view but the estate was so massive even at a distant it towered over the wall. Home wasn’t even the right word, it was ten times the size of a castle. As they pulled through the gates that locked out the reporters behind them, stretched before them were fountains, perfectly manicured lawns, flower beds and bushes all perfectly arranged spread out before them. The beauty of it all didn’t match with the carnage inside or the guards, officers and various first responders all over the place not seeming to know what to do. As they exited the car he saw her for the first time. People swarmed around her but her eyes were unfocused and she was unresponsive. Someone had wrapped her in a blanket but there was still visible blood on her neck and face. “Agents” A middle aged man, the one who had been standing next to Catherine, now stood before them, blocking Aarons view of her. “Thank you for coming, I’m Robinson.” He shook each of their hands as she ushered them toward the house. “I had them not move the bodies until you arrived.” “You just left them there all this time?” Morgan’s question came off judgingly. “While we have video of the attack the only witness is Captin and I just…” “Catnip?” Reid was clearly confused. “Sorry, Catherine. Anyway, follow me, the house can be overwhelming so stay close and don’t get lost.” They moved swiftly from room to room, each more extravagant then the rest like something out of a museum until they finally reached the scene. Aaron had seen worse but knowing Rebecca and that it was his daughters mother made it so much harder to do his normal job. His eyes tried to focus on Rebecca’s face but all the blood, the intestines wrapped around her throat, made it impossible until he had to leave the room. A few minutes later the rest of the group joined him. “Come, we will move back outside while they prepare to move the bodies.” Robinson said softly, his hand briefly resting on Aarons shoulder as if he too understood. Back outside, Aaron sat on the border of the fountain as he tried to regain his composure. How was he to face his daughter? The first stretcher came out covered in a white sheet and suddenly he saw a flash. Catherine ran, the blanket falling from her revealing her in a lace tank top and shorts, most of which was covered in blood. Faster then anyone around her she dashed barefoot across the grass until she reached the gurney. Shoving away the man she clung to her murdered parent and finally began screaming, “You can’t leave me all alone!” Two of the guards moved to grab her but before they could she nailed one in the stomach with a kick and punched the other so hard he fell to the ground. By then the sheet had slipped revealing her mothers face and she took her hand and held it to her face while the other stroked her mothers cheek. “Please don’t leave me, mima. I can’t do this alone.” Aaron stood, unsure how, but feeling he had to comfort his child. Before he took a single step, Robinson was by her side, stroking her back. “Cat she’s gone, that’s just a shell now… but you’ll never be alone. Look at me, love.” Slowly Catherine folded her mothers arms across her chest and turned to Robinson who lifted her in his arms. Motioning for them to follow, he led them back into the house but through another path, avoiding the crime scene and into Catherine’s bedroom suite. “This is bigger then my apartment,” Reid whispered to Morgan. Three young women entered the room behind them but stayed a cautious distance as Robinson sat her on the settee. “Cat, I need you to let these three clean you up and get you changed, ok? Miss Jennifer, would you mind helping?” “Of course not.” She moved to stand by her and for just a moment Cats eyes focused on her before emptying again. Numbly she nodded and Robinson ushered all the men out as the women began to flutter around her, JJ mostly just staying nearby which seemed to soothe Catherine more then she had been so far. (Fix, too something) “I need to speak with you alone, Mr. Hotchner.” “We will go offer our assistance to the locals.” Morgan ushered Reid along while Robinson led Aaron to a nearby office. The office was as ornate as the rest of the house with two separate but thick stacks of paper set on the desk before them. “Sit please.” Robinson said as he sat opposite Aaron who suddenly felt like he was back in the office with the Director. “We need to discuss your intentions towards Catherine. You have two options,” he said gesturing towards the two stacks of papers. “Options?: “Yes, please listen and give it some consideration before you decide. One is simple, you sign your parental rights away and I will be listed as her guardian, no one will ever know you were her father. Or option two, you accept your role as her father with stipulations.” “What stipulations?” “Catherine would be in your care for six weeks, mine for four back and fourth until she’s 21 and then it’s her decision moving forward. But that would mean when you travel she goes with you, not left alone or else it’s better she stays with me.” “I can’t do that even if I wanted to, it wouldn’t be allowed.” “Your director already cleared it, should you choose this option. But if not you’ll only have been here for the murders and that will be it, you’ll never see her again. Before you answer just wait and really give it some thought. What would Hayley think?” This was all too much for him, in less then a day his whole life had changed. How would Hayley take this? They weren’t together at the time but would she still see it as a betrayal? Would she welcome Catherine in or hold Rebecca against him? Suddenly his mind kept replaying a scene in his head. Fifteen or not, all he could see was a child clutching her dead mother begging not to be alone. “Which pile is which?” Aaron stared unblinkingly back at Robinson. Tapping the left pile while maintaining Aaron’s stare he said, “This one gives up your rights. You walk out and return home with the world only knowing you came here to help a case. Continuing what Hayley would call a macho stare down, his hand reached toward the left pile, all while trying to read Robinsons reaction. The way he was with Catherine somehow felt more like a lover than a parent. For the briefest moment he saw what he was looking for, a glimmer of satisfaction. His hand went past the left pile and grabbed a pen while he pulled the right pile in front and slid it in front of him. “Mr. Hotcher? Before you choose maybe you should read the letter my dear Rebecca wrote to you shortly before she gave birth. I typed it up for you.” He slid open a drawer and pulled out an envelope. “Reading it is your choice but I hope you understand, I kept the handwritten for Catherine, she doesn’t have any letters from her mother. Even if its not for her its important to her, I hope you understand.” All of his years as a profiler told him there was something more to why he wasn’t seeing the original but it also told him that whatever it was, Robinson wasn’t the type to reveal something unless it was by his choice. My Dear Aaron, As our daughter grows inside me ever closer to emerge into the world I find I must write this letter even if I never sent it. I am sorry I lied to you and am denying you our child. You are only just truly finding your path in the world while mine, and hers, are written in stone from the day we are born. I know if you knew of her you would do what you felt was right but it would have been the end of life as you knew it. I wish I could promise you this is for the best but her life will be one of purpose, not choice. My time with you was my one selfish choice in my while life an I will never regret it like I will never regret her. Our time and the feeling we shared will live on in her and I will do my best to honor you though how she is loved. Farewell, my Aaron So many emotions and questions swirled through his mind and despite the time that had passed he could still hear her voice in his head. Would he have left the Bureau had he known from the start? He and Hayley had been trying for a baby but he didn’t know how to parent a teenager. But it was all or nothing, if he backed out now he could never be in his daughters life again. Don’t leave me alone, he words echoed in his head again. Aaron grabbed the right pile and pen. “Where do I sign?” “Are you sure you don’t want to consult your wife first? You can’t take this back and Catherine is very special. She has suffered so much already, are you certain you can spare her more?” “Does she know Xavier is not…” “Yes, she is aware Xavier was not her biological father and she knows who you are. I made sure she was raised to handle all aspects of life, especially loss and pain.” “You raised? Who are you to her?” “I’m her headmaster, she’s been my pupil since she was two months old like her mother and all Dorians before her. And if you don’t take her then she’ll be in my permanent care until she becomes of age to take over her empire. Either way I’ll be overseeing it with her until she’s old enough or wants to run it alone.” “And wouldn’t that give you incentive to kill Rebecca and Xavier?” For the first time a flicker of emotion betrayed Robinsons neautral facade, rage, which was gone as quickly as it appeared. “I already was overseeing the estate with Rebecca, as soon as Cat was old enough Rebecca wanted to be out as quickly as possible, free. Having me already trained and prepped allowed her the quickest way out. Their deaths did not benefit me in anyway besides, Rebecca was my best friend,” Suddenly the door burst open and a barely clothed Catherine ran in and jumped in Robinsons arms. The blood was alll cleaned off the but the women chasing after her had onnly managed to get a Japanese silk kimono on her. “Sorry, sir” was all they offered with their head bowed as JJ followed after carrying a dress. “Where’s Casey? Did he kill him? And what about Mufasa, Simba -” “Shh…” Robinson pulled her close so her head was on his chest and rocked her gently as he stroked her back. “All the wolves are safe and Casey is back at the school, I already sent word for them to bring him to you, alright?” There was still a look of doubt on her face as Robinson stroked her hair and back while continuing to hold his mostly naked daughter like lovers in a movie, only further reaffirming Aarons decision. “Celia?” Robinson seemed to asked no one. “Yes, Robinson?: A young voice from nowhere spoke in response. In a language he couldn’t come near identifying, Robinson said something which seemed to calm down Catherine. She sat on the edge of the desk but kept her head buried in Robinsons chest, clutching his suit jacket as silence fell. One look across the room carried enough meaning to the women to wait for whatever had sent his daughter into this state. His daughter…. that was something he was going to have to get used to. While they waited Aaron had his first chance to look at his daughter. If there hadn’t been younger photos he would almost believe she’d had plastic surgery. She was beyond physically perfect. Not a drop of fat could he see and her body was visibly toned that it was clear she was incredibly strong yet the muscles were able to be concealed and not take away from her femininity. Puberty must have struck early because she had features many adult women would strike for. However every more, from a turn of her head, her clutching fingers or even a panicked run all were perfectly placed which was probably necessary for someone born into the public eye. Without noticing, JJ had more beside Hotch and was whispering in his ear, “She’s so beautiful, Hotch.” His heart swelled with newfound pride and he gave her an incredibly rare smile. Just as she finally lifted her head, her eyes began to drift towards him. Before he could say anything a guard walked in carrying a squirming infant. “Casey!” Catherine hopped off the desk and grabbed the child to her chest, who immediately began to cry happily as he repeated over and over again, “mama”. “Now will you please allow them to dress you unless you prefer to finally sleep, you’ve been up over 24 hours.” “I won’t sleep here, not in this tomb…” “Ok then.” Robinson motioned and the women stepped toward her but she backed away. “Catnip?” “They talk like I’m not there, I don’t want them around me.” “Then you? Most of your clothing requires help and right now I’m not available.” Aarons blood pressure shot up at the idea of him dressing her. “If she doesn’t mind, Miss Jennifer, could you alone help her?” Robinson looked at JJ who instantly nodded. “I can, I don’t mind.” JJ replied, not looking back at the speechless maids who quickly left the room before they could be yelled at. For a moment Catherine looked directly at Aaron. Her sky blue eyes held so much sadness but not a single tear. Without a word she, JJ and Casey calmly walked out of the room. “Show me where to sign, now.” Aaron was getting his daughter home as soon as possible.e.”  
“She doesn’t remember anything… one hour ago she and her husband were brutally murdered.”  
Aaron’s heart sank, it had been a lifetime ago but he had loved her. He never understood why she just left without even saying a word to him.  
“Officially you and your team will be headed to England to help out with the investigation.”  
“And unofficially, sir?”  
Smith finally settled back into his chair, fingering a closed folder before him, his eyes boring into Aaron’s before sliding the folder across the mahogany desk to him. Hesitantly he opened the file, steeling himself so however bad the pictures of Rebecca were the Director wouldn’t see any hint of emotion. To his surprise, they weren’t pictures of Rebecca at all. Instead a beautiful blonde haired bright blue eyed girl looked back at him. The entire folder consisted of a series of photos of her and not one crime scene photo.  
Confused, Aaron looked back up at the Director. “Sir?”  
“Unofficially, I am sending you there for the now orphaned Catherine Dore. My hope is you will be able to mend the relationship between the Bureau and the Dorians after a little incident many years ago.”  
“Me? How would I be able to do that?”  
Smith began wringing his hands, both his hands and face getting clammy. It didn’t take a profiler to see that the Director was beyond nervous.  
“Aaron, Catherine is now the wealthiest individual in the world, she could buy this country like women buy shoes. But she is also your daughter.  
“That-” He looked from the Director back down to the photos and suddenly he kept seeing similarities. “That’s not possible.”  
With a few clicks Smith opened a file on his computer Aaron couldn’t see. “Sixteen years ago you had a three month affair with Rebecca Dore and -”  
“Wait how do you know she is even mine?”  
“Of course we had a DNA test run first.”  
“A DNA… how long have you known?” The shock that had temporarily froze him was replaced with rage that filled his voice and echoed off the walls.  
Smith stood and leaned over the table, looming over Aaron. “Your daughter just saw her parents brutally murdered and she was moments from being next. Right now I would say she needs you and the rest can be discussed later. A jet is waiting and your team is already aboard, I suggest you join them, now.”

The whole plane ride Aaron was beyond quiet, leaving Morgan to take over his part. Though he hadn’t been distant enough not to see the photos of Rebecca and her husband Xavier. They had both been eviscerated so brutally it was nearly impossible to see the Rebecca he had known amongst all the carnage. Their time together he had tried to push out of his mind, it had been magical while it lasted. Now he knew why, she was something out of a fairy tale but had he meant so little that she didn’t even care to tell him they had a child. Or that she was married?  
“Hotch?”  
Breaking from his reverie, Aaron looked up to find Reid, Morgan and JJ all looking at him.  
“Sorry.”  
“I was just saying, I think we’re here.” Morgran pointed out the window.  
A large stone wall should’ve hidden it from view but the estate was so massive even at a distant it towered over the wall. Home wasn’t even the right word, it was ten times the size of a castle. As they pulled through the gates that locked out the reporters behind them, stretched before them were fountains, perfectly manicured lawns, flower beds and bushes all perfectly arranged spread out before them. The beauty of it all didn’t match with the carnage inside or the guards, officers and various first responders all over the place not seeming to know what to do.  
As they exited the car he saw her for the first time. People swarmed around her but her eyes were unfocused and she was unresponsive. Someone had wrapped her in a blanket but there was still visible blood on her neck and face.  
“Agents” A middle aged man, the one who had been standing next to Catherine, now stood before them, blocking Aarons view of her. “Thank you for coming, I’m Robinson.” He shook each of their hands as she ushered them toward the house. “I had them not move the bodies until you arrived.”  
“You just let them there all this time?” Morgan’s question came off judgingly.  
“While we have video of the attack the only witness is Captin and I just…”  
“Catnip?” Reid was clearly confused.  
“Sorry, Catherine. Anyway, follow me, the house can be overwhelming so stay close and don’t get lost.”  
They moved swiftly from room to room, each more extravagant then the rest like something out of a museum until they finally reached the scene. Aaron had seen worse but knowing Rebecca and that it was his daughters mother made it so much harder to do his normal job. His eyes tried to focus on Rebecca’s face but all the blood, the intestines wrapped around her throat, made it impossible until he had to leave the room.  
A few minutes later the rest of the group joined him. “Come, we will move back outside while they prepare to move the bodies.” Robinson said softly, his hand briefly resting on Aarons shoulder as if he too understood.  
Back outside, Aaron sat on the border of the fountain as he tried to regain his composure. How was he to face his daughter? The first stretcher came out covered in a white sheet and suddenly he saw a flash. Catherine ran, the blanket falling from her revealing her in a lace tank top and shorts, most of which was covered in blood. Faster then anyone around her she dashed barefoot across the grass until she reached the gurney. Shoving away the man she clung to her murdered parent and finally began screaming, “You can’t leave me all alone!”  
Two of the guards moved to grab her but before they could she nailed one in the stomach with a kick and punched the other so hard he fell to the ground. By then the sheet had slipped revealing her mothers face and she took her hand and held it to her face while the other stroked her mothers cheek. “Please don’t leave me, mima. I can’t do this alone.”  
Aaron stood, unsure how, but feeling he had to comfort his child. Before he took a single step, Robinson was by her side, stroking her back. “Cat she’s gone, that’s just a shell now… but you’ll never be alone. Look at me, love.” Slowly Catherine folded her mothers arms across her chest and turned to Robinson who lifted her in his arms. Motioning for them to follow, he led them back into the house but through another path, avoiding the crime scene and into Catherine’s bedroom suite.  
“This is bigger then my apartment,” Reid whispered to Morgan.  
Three young women entered the room behind them but stayed a cautious distance as Robinson sat her on the settee. “Cat, I need you to let these three clean you up and get you changed, ok? Miss Jennifer, would you mind helping?”  
“Of course not.” She moved to stand by her and for just a moment Cats eyes focused on her before emptying again.  
Numbly she nodded and Robinson ushered all the men out as the women began to flutter around her, JJ mostly just staying nearby which seemed to soothe Catherine more then she had been so far. (Fix, too something) “I need to speak with you alone, Mr. Hotchner.”  
“We will go offer our assistance to the locals.” Morgan ushered Reid along while Robinson led Aaron to a nearby office.  
The office was as ornate as the rest of the house with two separate but thick stacks of paper set on the desk before them. “Sit please.” Robinson said as he sat opposite Aaron who suddenly felt like he was back in the office with the Director. “We need to discuss your intentions towards Catherine. You have two options,” he said gesturing towards the two stacks of papers.  
“Options?:  
“Yes, please listen and give it some consideration before you decide. One is simple, you sign your parental rights away and I will be listed as her guardian, no one will ever know you were her father. Or option two, you accept your role as her father with stipulations.”  
“What stipulations?”  
“Catherine would be in your care for six weeks, mine for four back and fourth until she’s 21 and then it’s her decision moving forward. But that would mean when you travel she goes with you, not left alone or else it’s better she stays with me.”  
“I can’t do that even if I wanted to, it wouldn’t be allowed.”  
“Your director already cleared it, should you choose this option. But if not you’ll only have been here for the murders and that will be it, you’ll never see her again. Before you answer just wait and really give it some thought. What would Hayley think?”  
This was all too much for him, in less then a day his whole life had changed. How would Hayley take this? They weren’t together at the time but would she still see it as a betrayal? Would she welcome Catherine in or hold Rebecca against him? Suddenly his mind kept replaying a scene in his head. Fifteen or not, all he could see was a child clutching her dead mother begging not to be alone.  
“Which pile is which?” Aaron stared unblinkingly back at Robinson.  
Tapping the left pile while maintaining Aaron’s stare he said, “This one gives up your rights. You walk out and return home with the world only knowing you came here to help a case.  
Continuing what Hayley would call a macho stare down, his hand reached toward the left pile, all while trying to read Robinsons reaction. The way he was with Catherine somehow felt more like a lover than a parent. For the briefest moment he saw what he was looking for, a glimmer of satisfaction. His hand went past the left pile and grabbed a pen while he pulled the right pile in front and slid it in front of him.  
“Mr. Hotcher? Before you choose maybe you should read the letter my dear Rebecca wrote to you shortly before she gave birth. I typed it up for you.” He slid open a drawer and pulled out an envelope. “Reading it is your choice but I hope you understand, I kept the handwritten for Catherine, she doesn’t have any letters from her mother. Even if its not for her its important to her, I hope you understand.”  
All of his years as a profiler told him there was something more to why he wasn’t seeing the original but it also told him that whatever it was, Robinson wasn’t the type to reveal something unless it was by his choice.  
My Dear Aaron,  
As our daughter grows inside me ever closer to emerge into the world I find I must write this letter even if I never sent it. I am sorry I lied to you and am denying you our child. You are only just truly finding your path in the world while mine, and hers, are written in stone from the day we are born. I know if you knew of her you would do what you felt was right but it would have been the end of life as you knew it. I wish I could promise you this is for the best but her life will be one of purpose, not choice. My time with you was my one selfish choice in my while life an I will never regret it like I will never regret her. Our time and the feeling we shared will live on in her and I will do my best to honor you though how she is loved.  
Farewell, my Aaron

So many emotions and questions swirled through his mind and despite the time that had passed he could still hear her voice in his head. Would he have left the Bureau had he known from the start? He and Hayley had been trying for a baby but he didn’t know how to parent a teenager. But it was all or nothing, if he backed out now he could never be in his daughters life again. Don’t leave me alone, he words echoed in his head again.  
Aaron grabbed the right pile and pen. “Where do I sign?”  
“Are you sure you don’t want to consult your wife first? You can’t take this back and Catherine is very special. She has suffered so much already, are you certain you can spare her more?”  
Robinson seemed to know exactly what to say to make him doubt his own answer. Would Hailey accept her? Hotch glanced up at Robinson who was watching him, clearly gauging his response. Was everything a test with this man? Though maybe he should be thankful, it showed how much he cared about Catherine which Hotch had to equally respect. Still, it wasn't a question he wanted to answer yet, especially cause he wasn't sure so he quickly tried to dodge it.  
“Does she know Xavier is not…” Hotch started before Robinson quickly cut him off, answering like he had expected it.  
“Yes, she is aware Xavier was not her biological father and she knows who you are. I made sure she was raised to handle all aspects of life, especially loss and pain.”  
“You raised? What exactly are you to her?”  
“I’m her headmaster, she’s been my pupil since she was two months old like her mother and all Dorians before her. And if you don’t take her then she’ll be in my permanent care until she becomes of age to take over her empire. Either way, I’ll be overseeing it with her until she’s old enough or wants to run it alone.”  
“And wouldn’t that give you incentive to kill Rebecca and Xavier?”  
For the first time a flicker of emotion betrayed Robinsons neutral façade, rage, which was gone as quickly as it appeared. “I already was overseeing the estate with Rebecca, as soon as Cat was old enough Rebecca wanted to be out as quickly as possible, free. Having me already trained and prepped allowed her the quickest way out. Their deaths did not benefit me in anyway besides, Rebecca was my best friend,”  
Suddenly the door burst open and a barely clothed Catherine ran in and jumped in Robinsons arms. The blood was all cleaned off the but the women chasing after her had only managed to get a Japanese silk kimono on her. “Sorry, sir” was all they offered with their head bowed as J.J. stood in the doorway carrying a dress.  
“Where’s Casey? Did he kill him? And what about Mufasa, Simba -”  
“Shh…” Robinson pulled her close so her head was on his chest and rocked her gently as he stroked her back. “All the wolves are safe and Casey is back at the school, I already sent word for them to bring him to you, alright?”  
There was still a look of doubt on her face as Robinson stroked her hair and back while continuing to hold his mostly naked daughter like lovers in a movie, only further reaffirming Aarons decision. He felt his own anger begin to build, his eyes boring into Robinsons.  
“Celia?” Robinson seemed to asked no one.  
“Yes, Robinson?: A young voice from nowhere spoke in response but what sounded like an intercom.  
In a language he couldn’t come near identifying, Robinson said something which seemed to calm down Catherine, which the voice, Celia, also responded to seemingly in the same unknown language. Catherine sat on the edge of the desk but kept her head buried in Robinsons chest, clutching his suit jacket as silence fell. One look across the room carried enough meaning to the women to wait for whatever had sent his daughter into this state. His daughter…. that was something he was going to have to get used to.  
While they waited Aaron had his first chance to look at his daughter. If there hadn’t been younger photos he would almost believe she’d had plastic surgery. She was beyond physically perfect. She didn't appear to have a drop of fat on her and her body was visibly toned. It was clear she was incredibly strong yet the muscles were able to be concealed and not take away from her femininity. Puberty must have struck early because she had features many adult women would strive for. However every move, from a turn of her head, her clutching fingers or even a panicked run all were perfectly placed which was probably necessary for someone born into the public eye.  
Without noticing, J.J. had moved beside Hotch and was whispering in his ear, “She’s so beautiful, Hotch.”  
His heart swelled with newfound pride and he gave her an incredibly rare smile.  
Just as she finally lifted her head, her eyes began to drift towards him. Before he could say anything a guard walked in carrying a squirming infant.  
“Casey!” Catherine hopped off the desk and grabbed the child to her chest, who immediately began to cry happily as he repeated over and over again, “mama”.  
“Now will you please allow them to dress you unless you prefer to finally sleep, you’ve been up over 24 hours.”  
“I won’t sleep here, not in this tomb…”  
“Ok then.” Robinson motioned and the women stepped toward her but she backed away. “Catnip?” He reached up to tenderly stroke her arm, trying to calm her.  
“They talk like I’m not there, I don’t want them around me.”  
“Then you? Most of your clothing requires help and right now I’m not available.”  
Aarons blood pressure shot up at the idea of him dressing her. He knew the last thing Catherine needed was for him to get in a fight with Robinson but he wasn't allowing this man to touch her, not when it seemed more like lovers then parental.  
“If she doesn’t mind, Miss Jennifer, could you alone help her?” Robinson looked at J.J. who instantly nodded.  
“I can, I don’t mind.” J.J. replied, not looking back at the speechless maids who quickly left the room before they could be yelled at.  
For a moment Catherine looked directly at Aaron. Her sky blue eyes held so much sadness but not a single tear. Without a word she, JJ and Casey calmly walked out of the room. He had so many questions he wanted to ask, but even the fact that at fifteen she was already a mother, it all confirmed for him the decision he knew in his heart he shouldn't even have needed more than a second to know.  
“Show me where to sign, now.” Aaron was getting his daughter home as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did want to say I'm sorry for the delay, my grandmother fractured her femur and then a few days ago I had another bad seizure. But I'm hopefully back and I am here!  
> The Chapter Summary is the dam breaks for Hotchner not starting a fight with Robinson while they try to investigate Rebecca and Xaviers deaths but don't get far. Also before they head home to Virginia, they stay for the funeral where Catherine suddenly is acting like she doesn't even know them.

A few hours later they had all moved from her estate to the Lunali school, located on an island off the coast of England but, as was explained to them, was actually international territory. Apparently, according to Robinson, all property owned by the Dorian state was given international diplomatic immunity, something apparently money can easily by. To prevent any country from being able to legally manipulate the family, immunity has to be granted before any business would be brought to said country.   
All this had been explained to them by Felician, whom Hotch had only seen in the doorway of the balcony earlier. Apparently part of the teachings of the school was that students were grouped into units, and Felician, along with Jason and Samuel, had been all together with his daughter since they were four, though Samuel had known her longer then the other two. Hotch couldn’t help but wonder if one of the three of them were the ones to get his daughter pregnant. By his math she must’ve been around thirteen since the child, Casey, appeared somewhere between one and two.. They all stood awkwardly in her apartment while she put her son down, even the talkative Felician had fallen silent. This was the first time since they arrived that Hotch had been able to spend more then a few moments near his daughter and while part of him would’ve preferred to be alone another part was thankful his team was with him. It was also clear by the way her unit was eyeing him that they had no intention of leaving her alone with them either.  
“I’m still not sure of your intentions to my catnip, Aaron.” His eyebrow was raised as he stared down with intense eyes at him.  
In return, Hotch felt the rage go through him, HE was the father. He used his role of power to rape her. He was so sure in that moment he was going to kill him. “My intentions? What about yours with her, but I promise you the relationship you have with a child that age is very wrong.”  
In a moment they were both standing face to face but Catherine had now stood between them. She spoke in that strange language all the lunali knew, leaned up on her feet and kissed him softly on his cheek. Robinson then bowed his head and left the room. None of the rest of her unit moved, showing to any watching that it was Catherine who held all the power.  
Hotch couldn’t stop himself any longer. He turned so he and Catherine were staring directly at each other. “Is Robinson’ Casey’s father?” Hotch felt like he had to hold his breath as he waited for her answer. For a long moment she stared back at her father, her eyebrow raised which either said “are you crazy” or “it’s none of your business” and not knowing which was destroying his normally calm demeanor.  
Once again she said something in the Lunali language. “Sorry I had to sound proof Casey’s room in case he was not asleep and had only been pretending. While I’d love to have a child with Robinson, I’m too young for him. I knew Casey’s biological mother, I protected her from the rapist, one of high power, who got her pregnant. When she died in child birth, she had no family she trusted. I took him to the school to be raised here but he wouldn’t eat, he’d scream and scream. Unless I held him or fed him so I quickly just moved him into my suite and he is my son. The only reason he wasn’t at the estate home is that my mom wanted me to be free for a few days and the party we were having, obviously thats been long canceled. I’m glad he wasn’t there, he easily could’ve been killed too. Happy? I’m still a virgin.”  
“But you do have to understand something, until I’m of age the Council holds a lot of power over me, they can even try to force me to marry if I had no family at all. If they were to ever know Casey’s true parentage they would use him against me to get whatever they want cause they know I will give my life to protect him. Do you swear to secrecy, sir?” She asked peering straight up at Hotch.  
“I swear to you.”  
Both were unaware from the balcony next door, someone had heard every word.   
“We both should sleep, you want me spare room?” She asked Hotch.  
With a nod, he let her lead him into the room and explain how everything worked. “I’ll be obviously in the bedroom beside the nursery. If you need anything just speak aloud, Celia will hear it and either guide you or get me. No worries. I just want to be rested before the funeral. I feel so drained still…”  
“I’d imagine you would be, its a lot. I’m being summoned and the guys want to know if you want to view the video of the attacks today.”  
“Uh sure.”  
Celia, a literal image of a child Catherine, appeared before Hotchner and motioned him to follow.  
“You’ll be safe!” Catherine yelled after him. Before Hotch got far he heard Felician saying to Catherine “I think you should take a soak in Mother, you’ll feel better then.  
Following this young version of his own daughter he quickly got to a media room where are four cameras that caught the events were now up on the very large screens. Everything seemed cozy at first, Catherine and her mother went up to her bedroom to remove the elaborate hair style. While alone he never noticed the giant man moved in from the shadows and he quickly eviscerate him, his intestines oozing out. He quickly folded Xavier into a natural looking position before moving back into the shadows. As Rebecca moved down the stairs Catherine crawled out of hers and up to the balcony, it was clear she often did this maybe out of love for watching her mother and father together.  
When Rebecca finally spotted Xavier, confusion colored her face and she knelt before him, pushing him so he was sitting up and when she did she saw the blood all over his abdomen and his intestines were pulled out and had been used to strangle him. Rebecca her a floorboard creak as he moved back into sight, never hiding the dripping knife he had used. Rebecca softly kissed her love on the lips then turned and moved into a begging position. “Please, please send me with him. I can’t do this life without him. I beg you…”  
The giant man stood looking down on her, his head turning as he considered her. Then he quickly grabbed Rebecca by the arm as his other knife swiftly disemboweled her. As he began to pull on the intestines a sharp loud scream filled the air and everytime it stopped it suddenly started again just as loud. Finally he found the source and his eyes locked with her. He leaned down and slit Rebecca’s throat, as the blood splurted out his mouth was over her skin, filling his mouth with her blood.   
Slowly he walked up the stairs to her, where she still kept screaming but she didn’t move to run, she didn’t prep for a fight. Her entire family was now dead, would this be the night she joined them? When he reached her he held both of her shoulders hard and pulled her to her feet. At that moment the room filled with security. He leaned down and placed his lips on hers, pushing in her mothers blood into her mouth. When he stopped, he held Catherine against him as a shield. He watched them below then quickly picked her up into his arms and tossed her high into the sky, almost hitting the top of the vaulted ceilings. A fall from that high probably would’ve killed her but the soldiers made sure to catch her safe and sound. But it was the exact distraction the giant needed, he was gone and no one could find him on any camera.  
“That was brutal….” Spencer said, not sure what else to say. Hotch was so quiet, he didn’t make a sound.  
Finally when Hotch did speak it wasn’t what they expected. “This isn’t our case anyway, it was just an excuse as to why we were here.   
“Hotch! Whats so wrong about using us while we’re here?” Morgan asked with a hint of annoyance.  
“Because this is now my daughter. My daughter who cause of our investigation he could decide to return and it seems that he is able to get almost everywhere. Now tomorrow early is the funeral and then the burial. I suggest go getting some rest in the quarters they gave you. I’m going to do the same now.”

Hotch didn’t see his daughter again until he was already at the funeral. Both caskets sat at the top of this church like building, though there were no religious evidence of anykind, the only thing there were images about the development of the Lunali, everything focused on the heir. Like where bibles were, there were books but each only had stories from the heirs of past. It was a church whose devotion was to Catherine.  
Almost the entire room had sat before Catherine walked in, Casey nestled up against her on her hip, with of course Felician, Jason and Samuel circling around her. Whatever she had done that night she looked rested and calm, very calm like she wasn’t at her own mothers funeral.   
Robinson stood by Rebeccas casket, both were open only the first section. Robinson motioned to Catherine as he slid a ring off of Rebeccas finger then Catherine knelt in front of Robinson and her mothers caskets. Then he began to spoke. “Do you swear fealty to the people of the Lunali, that your actions will always be with their lives in mind?”  
“I swear.”  
Robinson continued, “Do you promise to give up life, liberty and happiness if that was needed for the Lunali to continue on?”  
“I swear.” With that he took her hand and placed her mothers ring on it.  
“We will now move cemetery to let our dear friends in eternal peace.” Samuel said and began to lead over as security, who would also be carrying the two caskets, waited with them as everyone else slowly walked to the cemetery. When they finally got there they had two raised caskets for husband and wife.   
Catherine moved further away as they buried her mother. Instead she stood in front of a gravestone in the wall, the lost child whose body was never even found. Her fingers traced his name and his birthday, the same as hers. Hotch slowly moved to stand behind her and she quickly turned, her back hiding the entire gravestone.  
“Catherine, it’s all done. Did you want to put flowers on or just have someone sit with you with them?”  
“Them? They’re no more in those caskets then they were in the bodies. I’m fine, I’ve come to terms with all of it. Your FBI agency called they want you back, we’ll send you back with one of ours its far faster for you.”  
Leading Hotch forward meant the stone would be available but before Spencer could read it Felician did the same and hid the stone and just waited until everyone left.  
“You’re coming with us?”  
“Not yet. I’ll spend my first six weeks here while some Lunali go out to secure a home that has space for my wolves, security, and other people I need. They’ll do a great job, don’t worry. So I’ll see you in six weeks.” She gave him a little wave and walked off as if it was nothing.  
Morgan placed his hand on Hotch’s shoulder. “Maybe that's how she grieves and she just needs her own time. Come on, let’s go home then.”


	3. Chapter 3: Disappointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a time leap here cause I wasn't sure how to continue there and it almost felt better to jump forward to what would be Season 1 of the show and to show how its been going. If any interest is expressed I can go back, whether in an appendix chapter or in flashbacks. Also I apologize for any major typos and such my seizure meds were acting up.

Two years later...  
Chapter 3  
As her private jet landed, a mixture of dread and excitement churned in her at the exact same time. The low cut beautifully embellished corset dress was a striking red but the dress was a joke as it was about as short as the tiniest miniskirts. She had recently taken to purposely pushing the line just to get Sir 'Hotchner' to even notice her and act like a father towards her. She had taken to simply call him Sir both because she had already had a father and it felt like she wasn’t honoring him to call another man Dad, biology or not, and because anything else felt too intimate and he had yet to earn any intimacy. In him trying to walk the line to keep Haley happy it usually meant she didn’t come last, she just didn’t get considered at all. Instead she felt like she was just in the way, an obstacle in their marriage and an unwelcome duty. Though she was just slightly excited, barely, just a little bit because he had promised her a weekend trip, specifically wherever they were going it was all Father/Daughter so despite her trying to temper it, she was fully excited at that moment. For the first time she felt she felt the slightest hope, hope she had buried so deep it must've dug itself out of its own grave just to start working again in this moment. It was also the reason why she had left Casey and Felician, Jason and Samuel back at the campus. Since her parents death she found herself staying almost permanently at school rather then in an empty place that no longer felt like home.  
  
The stairs finally descended, most of her workers started emptying luggage and other tasks needing done after a long plane ride. Ginger, her very squirrely long puppy, was first down and seemed very happy but she couldn't tell who had come to pick her up as was outlined in the contract Sir Hotchner signed when he agreed to take me to my own jet when it was time to leave, but even when I arrive the deal is meant to be the same and its meant to be him picking me up. Somehow Haley always manages to find a way to outmaneuver her. Shocker, his attendance to pick her up is borderline a big fat F but there's no way he'd miss this again.  
  
As she stood on the first step her lady's in waiting handed her her Cartier sun glasses, she had found it was best to keep her eyes covered to hide her disappointment. It was strange, she was heavily trained to be able to mask emotion, a crucial tool for all Lunali, but with Sir she found herself unable to. Her feet finally hit the grounds of her airstrip and she was thankful for the stilettos that kept her dainty toes far from the hot asphalt. Catherine descended, keeping her eyes low as her emotions kept swinging between he remembered the father daughter trip or more important, he figured out what he's failed to for the past two years.  
  
Her eyes were flickering about, half trying to find him but more enjoying watching her staff play Capture the Ginger Dog."Like mother like daughter" Catherine mumbled to herself. While the staff were still so distracted by Ginger they didn't notice Catherine's highly trained guard dogs, or more correctly wolves since most were pure to half wolf, circled around her in a perfect pack formation both for her protection and because she had been established as the alpha. Since the staff whose job it was to protect her and check for threats had been too busy playing with Ginger the pack stood on high alert, even nudging her for comfort. And Felician wonders why I’m not the biggest people person, animals never betray you or break your heart. Ever since her brothers death when she was four, after all three had been kidnapped by her personal bodyguard, she had kept her wolves with her at all times as her primary protection. When another car door could be heard opening she finally calmed down.  
  
All the guards seemed to have calmed as well and her eyes searched for her father but instead quickly found Spence, who was holding Ginger a feat none of her people failed to. Definitely made her question their training, she’d have to have them refresh their training if they couldn’t even catch a dog. Finally she let her eyes settle on Spence, Ginger looked beyond happy in his arms, and she easily read that while he tried to appear happy, all smiles, there was an underlying dread his eyes betrayed. A flicker of disappointment shot across her face so fast no normal human being would have caught it, it would take a profiler.  
  
She froze on her spot glancing between getting in the car with Spencer or just getting back on the jet to anywhere she wanted. Spence must have sensed this, as was norm for the two of them, he quickly moved between her and the jet and gave her a suspiciously long hug which let her extract Ginger from his arms, her now 80 pound "puppy".  
  
"Kit I'm so sorry he's not here." Spence tried his best to sound like he could make up for another letdown by “Sir”. She slowly removed her sunglasses and handed them to Lacy, one of her lady’s, who took them then stepped back with the rest to give her a sense of privacy.  
  
"He's not just at some meeting is he?" Hotch had actually told Spence to lie but with Catherine's eyes shining up at him like that, melting his very core it wasn't possible.  
  
"No... Please come sit in the car we both know I can't outrun you to the jet." He was really hoping she didn't take off running to the jet.  
  
Walking before Spence, she used every inch of her body to tease him, and the groan he let out when she hadn’t even touched him she knew it worked. She released Ginger inside then as she crawl in Spencer had to follow her with his head almost in her ass, this is almost better than trying to get Aaron to notice me, Catherine thought. Only Felix and Oscar, her two lead wolves aptly named due to their initial animosity, joined them while the rest of the pack and her people took two other identical vehicles to act as protective camouflage. Finally settled in the back of her vehicle she stroked Ginger but her eyes were locked on Spence. "Why is he really not here?"  
  
Clearing his throat he tried to look anywhere but her eyes as he dreaded telling her. Her soft skin caressed his face before she cupped his chin and drew him up, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Where is, Sir?"  
  
Sir. Sir had been the only slightly polite name for Catherine to call Aaron. Dad was not at all ok and Haley had made it clear he better not call her baby or anything that a father would call his daughter which sadly he had agreed to. They went back and forth for almost the entire first year before they came down with it, she could call him Sir though Aaron didn't feel like it was the same as dad at all. And for Catherine Haley actually threatened divorce unless he just called her by her name, nothing else in her ever long list of names, a system a simple mind like Haley could never understood.  
  
By now they were all used to her using Sir rather than Dad and Spencer knew it didn't even, , mean dad, not to Cat.. "Well with Gideons absence because of the bombing incident…"  
  
"Like a month ago?" Cat stared him down knowing there was something more that he was just delaying it as hard as he could.  
  
For the first time Spence thought he was going to win one of these then he looked her right in the eyes and saw a tear falling from each eyes, from the corner of her eyes and the tears wouldn't stop till he did something that even surprised himself. Spence softly kissed each corner of her which seemed all she needed to calm. After seeing how calm she appeared he decided it was time "Hotch thought it might help if we all take a little vacation,"  
  
"So Aaron is taking me on vacation?" Her heart started to swell with joy.  
  
More then ever Spence hated what he was about to do. Initially Haley had actually requested to be the one to do this himself, Spence had a feeling she enjoyed inflicting pain on Cat, but Hotch made sure not to tell her when Catherine was arriving. "More like Haley decided while she can still travel that they would take their last couples vacation. They left last night” Cat slowly nodded, pulling away from him and into her self. She was so clearly hurt.  
  
"And I stupidly believe he actually figured it out. Even if he did figure it out he had Haley and they both hate me so much so-”  
  
"Haley doesn't" One glare from Catherine quickly shut him up. "Should I take you back home?"  
  
"Home? You mean the property I bought for all of us to live in? Did you know I had a room that was filled with my family paintings.... Now she filled it with pictures of their ultrasounds and the two of them holding the picture as if its already there. I can't live there anymore.. So Haley uses her fetus to press me out of my own home, one she could never afford without me at all, I think she enjoys showing it off to her friends as if it’s hers.”  
  
Cat moved to press against the door, wrapping her arms around herself as she tried to soothe herself. Sensing her distress, Oscar placed his head in her lap as Felix eyed Spence. Though most of her pack had accepted Spence due to the fact she spent almost her entire time with him they still were prepared to defend her against him if needed. Slowly she moved her hands to stroke his head which relaxed both of them and let Felix go back to laying at her feet, though his eyes still flicked to Spence every now and then.  
  
“She’s even redecorating it to her standards, she already made it clear I’m to have no say in it.. I have no space there anywhere, they will last a few months before they can’t afford the house. Haley actually thought I would be paying for everything she needs despite how she’s treated me. If Sir needs something I’ll step in but not for her. And she sent me the bills to pay for it. I sent the bills back at her and just said “you never asked for permission so here’s your bills.”  
  
Spencer was both shocked and trying hard not to laugh. He expected they moved into her house that they were going to be secondary to her and Casey but instead Haley had tried to push herself into the primary spot. So much so that she had started arguing with Aaron that she wanted the master suite even though they had their own master suite that was only a tiny bit smaller then Catherine and Casey’s.  
  
“That’s why I have the estate here being historically restored, not that it was neglected I just need the security upgraded so Celia is fully installed. But due to the historical aspect and its size it could take years so I also bought a hotel and have the top three floors being made into a penthouse. That one is close to being finished.”  
  
Even to this day Celia slightly creeped Spencer out. She was an artificial intelligence Catherine and Rebecca had created, though he had a feeling it was more Catherine then Rebecca. She was always watching and listening, far beyond any technology anyone else had. Garcia had wanted to get a closer look at the physical system but all Catherine would say was “classified”. But what worried was Catherine was taking it too far, especially after he learned she had had something akin to a cochlear implant installed but instead of helping the deaf her it allowed Celia to hear all Catherine did and to speak directly to Catherine without an earpiece. She even had begun to talk about installing a lens in her eye to take it a step further.  
  
“Don’t you have to live with him or else you’d have to marry?”  
  
“I reread the Council’s terms, it just says he has to be my guardian, nowhere does it say we have to cohabitate.”  
  
“Cat, this isn’t that big of a deal, he’ll be a few days late then you spend the rest of your time together.”  
  
When a stray tear ran down her cheek he knew he had missed something big. “Kit, what is it, what did I miss?” He asked, softening his voice and using her nickname in a hope she wouldn’t shut him out.  
  
“It’s what he missed.” She quickly wiped that tear away, hating the weakness it had meant. Oddly enough Spence had been the only one in her life she cried in front of other then Robinson. “How old was I when you first met me, that day.”  
  
“Fifteen.  
  
“How old am I now?”  
  
“Eighteen.”  
  
“Almost, but how do you get older?”  
  
“You have… Oh.”  
  
Spence’s face just fell, they had not once celebrated her birthday. How does she even spend the holiday’s? Alone, that’s the answer.  
  
“Somehow I just thought he had figured it out cause Robinson said there was a surprise so I thought it was something to do with my birthday. I’m just going to call Robinson, fuel back up the jet and head back to the Lunar Academy.”  
  
“Cat wait, when is your birthday?”  
  
“Tomorrow.”  
  
“Spend it with me then, eighteen is a big thing I’ll take you for a birthday you won’t forget.”  
  
“Trust me, having my birthday forgotten by my biological father is about as big as you can get. And what did you do, draw the short straw and get stuck “babysitting” me? Do you get overtime for this?” She was purposely being acerbic to push him away. “I’ll make you an offer, take one of my jets and go visit your mother.”  
  
Seeing his mother was tempting but Cat meant way too much to him to do that to her, even if he wasn’t sure how to quantify what he felt.  
  
“Can I just call-”  
  
Her hand quickly covered his mouth and she got real close. “You may call anyone but Aaron and make it clear, if anyone tells him I well zero their bank accounts and end their life as they know it.”  
  
Cat settled into her seat, leaning her head on his shoulder casually as if nothing had happened.  
  
“Which of my jets do you want to take you to Las Vegas? I do get veto rights as to who you swap with or you could just lie and let me be alone.” She never once looked up at him, her eyes veiled by her lashes.  
  
“Kit, I never once said I was leaving. I enjoy spending time with you.”  
  
She settled back against his side as he slowly stroked her bare back. While her outfit was intended to get Aarons intention this was definitely an added benefit. Despite how rare it was for Spence to make physical contact, his touch was euphoric. Ringing broke into her thoughts as the driver briefly picked up a call on his Bluetooth. “Master Reid it’s for you.”  
  
While she was curious she did nothing as Spence picked up the car phone. He answered whomever it was but he never stopped tracing his fingers along her skin and despite her training she was soon fast asleep.


End file.
